Yo escribo el fics, y tú me dices cómo
by Survival-mode
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA! ANÍMENSE! QUIERO OÍR SUGERENCIAS!... y que tal si agrego otra pareja más?
1. Bases y Comentarios

BASES:  
  
Hola fans de Shaman King!!!, mi codename es "Fossilkat"... estem... vayamos a lo concreto!... pero... cómo puedo contarles mi idea?... a ver... primero de todo, soy nueva en esto! o sea... nunca antes hice un fanfics... y ahora se me vinieron las ganas de hacer uno! estoy motivada!!! jaja... es cierto el dicho, ése que dice: "año nuevo, vida nueva... fanfics nuevos???" jajjjaja, ok... comienzo a explicarles mi gran? ideota (.........-_-U), la cuestión es que no soy buena para la imaginación (para qué estoy aquí, entonces?... se preguntarán ustedes...) entonces me puse a pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de hacer una onda "votatoon", pero en éste caso USTEDES son los que elegirán los PERSONAJES para mi fics y la TRAMA de este!... por ejemplo... si quieren que sea entre chicos, una pareja... etc., y quién... o quiénes serán los protagonistas... si la historia será romántica, de aventura, en un mundo alternativo... luego yo contaré los reviews y veré quién es el/los personaje/s más elegido/s... y el argumento más votado... el plazo será de 15 días a partir de hoy... espero que les agrade la idea... si quieren dejarme comentarios, críticas, ideas... o lo que sea, serán bienvenidos!!!...en un review, o sino escriban a la siguiente dirección: zeroklm@yahoo.com.ar, anímense a escribir! quiero escuchar sugerencias! les estaré agradecida!!!!  
  
COMENTARIOS:  
  
Hola!!! cómo están!!!, espero que muy bien!... sí! soy yo de nuevo! Fossilkat!!! 6_6 El motivo de la actualización de esta "ideota" (jejeje), es para recordarles que sólo faltan 9 días para cerrar la "encuesta"... y para, obviamente, agradecer todos los reviews que me llegaron!!! les puedo asegurar que me hace muy feliz recibir opiniones!!!, ok... y a continuación voy a responderlos:  
  
Zauberin: jeje, tienes razón! creo que 15 días es un plazo muy corto!... pero en realidad hay un motivo por el cual lo opté... lamentablemente me queda 1 mes y medio de vacaciones!!!, a decir verdad es mucho... pero a mi me gustaría hacer una historia un poco extensa (ejem... que no sea aburrida...), y no cortita... y eso me toma tiempo!!!, así que, igualmente lo voy a tener en cuenta lo que me dices!!!, seguramente agregaré un par de días más... depende!, muchas gracias por tu review!!! Nikki Chang: jajaja! así que quieres un yaoi???, entre Horo y Len???, guau! por lo que veo a muchas fanáticas de SK, les encanta ésta pareja!!! (jeje, a mi tmb!)... que haya un poco de misterio... eso es muy bueno!!!!... ok! Nikki! gracias por enviarme un review!!!, luego nos hablamos!  
  
Kenssy: me alegro de que te haya gustado mi "ideota", jejeje... y yo que pensaba que no iba a funcionar... me equivoqué!!! ok, así que votas por la pareja Horo-Len??? parece ser que este "dúo" es imbatible!!! (y por cierto son muy lindos los dos... _)... y que la trama se desarrolle en un mundo alterno?, muy buena la idea!!!, jajaja! me encantó la PD!!!, nos vemos! y gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
Kisuka: y seguimos para adelante con el yaoi!!!, Len-Horo???, enredos, celos y misterio... scrib...scrib... estoy anotando todas tus sugerencias!!! ok! la trama me la dejas a mí? (RED ALERT!!! jeje), y... ojalá que quede genial! gracias por tu comentario!!!  
  
Gethika: jeje, gracias por el halago!, mmmm... Horo-Len!!!, hasta ahora esa es la pareja que va en la cima!!!, y síi! es verdad! es una "parejita" muy popular!!! jajaja, si, por lo que pude notar, la mayoría de los fics son de Yoh-Anna... ok! tendré en cuenta tu opinión!!! y gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Kmi-x: jajaja, okay!!! entonces se mantiene firme la idea de hacer un yaoi, no???, gracias por tu comentario!!!  
  
Zoe Asakura: jajaja, ya somos dos!!!... realmente la imaginación mía, no brilla si no estoy motivada... y bueh!, Okas... shounen-ai entre Horo-Len, humor???, uy! eso es bárbaro!, jajaja, un poquito de humor no viene nada mal... a decir verdad mucho dramatismo... no es bueno... digo yo!, qué me dicen ustedes???... estem... la pareja Hao-Lyserg??? *_*, uuyyyyy, tengo que admitirlo! me fascina!!! adoro a Hao!, pero qué puedo decir... Horo no se queda atrás!!!, bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Sango Asakura: vamos todavía Horo! jajaja, al igual que Zoe, también pides humor!!!, les aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta!!!... misterio... yaoi... Horo-Len, okay! gracias por tus comentarios!!! y síiii! me sirven mucho tanto tus opiniones como la de las demás fans!!!, nos vemos!!!  
  
Sol-chan: jajaja, Sol!!! me alegro de que hayas dejado un reviews!!!, ey!!! no era que te gustaba Len???, digo... porque ahora parece ser que no... Hao- Yoh (entre hermanos!!!!) ó Yoh-Lyserg???? okay Sol... voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia!!!, y gracias por escribirme!!!!  
  
Síi! los respondí todos!!! uuuuyyyy!!!... me encanta recibir reviews!!!! de verdad, muchísimas gracias!!!!!, espero que sigan mandando sus comentarios!!!, y ojalá salga todo bien!!! suerte!!! nos vemos! Fossilkat!  
  
PD: sorry! sin querer me mandé un review, pero parece ser que FanFiction lo cortó, porque falta gran parte del texto...6_6, no volverá a suceder!!! 


	2. Bases y Comentarios finalpart2

BASES:  
  
Hola fans de Shaman King!!!, mi codename es "Fossilkat"... estem... vayamos a lo concreto!... pero... cómo puedo contarles mi idea?... a ver... primero de todo, soy nueva en esto! o sea... nunca antes hice un fanfics... y ahora se me vinieron las ganas de hacer uno! estoy motivada!!! jaja... es cierto el dicho, ése que dice: "año nuevo, vida nueva... fanfics nuevos???" jajjjaja, ok... comienzo a explicarles mi gran? ideota (.........-_-U), la cuestión es que no soy buena para la imaginación (para qué estoy aquí, entonces?... se preguntarán ustedes...) entonces me puse a pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de hacer una onda "votatoon", pero en éste caso USTEDES son los que elegirán los PERSONAJES para mi fics y la TRAMA de este!... por ejemplo... si quieren que sea entre chicos, una pareja... etc., y quién... o quiénes serán los protagonistas... si la historia será romántica, de aventura, en un mundo alternativo... luego yo contaré los reviews y veré quién es el/los personaje/s más elegido/s... y el argumento más votado... el plazo será de 15 días a partir de hoy... espero que les agrade la idea... si quieren dejarme comentarios, críticas, ideas... o lo que sea, serán bienvenidos!!!...en un review, o sino escriban a la siguiente dirección: zeroklm@yahoo.com.ar, anímense a escribir! quiero escuchar sugerencias! les estaré agradecida!!!!  
  
COMENTARIOS:  
  
Hola!!! cómo están!!!, espero que muy bien!... sí! soy yo de nuevo! Fossilkat!!! 6_6 El motivo de la 2 actualización de esta "ideota" (jejeje), es para recordarles que sólo faltan 2 días para cerrar la "encuesta"...(pero... creo que agregaré 5 días más!) y para, obviamente, agradecer todos los reviews que me llegaron!!! les puedo asegurar que me hace muy feliz recibir opiniones!!!, ok... y a continuación voy a responderlos:  
  
Pettite-Girl1: ok! gracias por tu halago acerca de mi "ideota"!!!, jejeje! y sí! ya está casi decidido! es un Yaoi... aunque para definir a la pareja protagonista falta un poquito más!... mmhhh, y sigue en ventaja la parejita Horo-Len!!! y síii... creo que es una de las mejores!!! jajaja, okay! gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión!!! nos vemos!!!!  
  
Chocolana: uy! muchas gracias también por tu halagazo!!! jeje, un Yaoi quieres entonces?, entre Len-Horo???, okay! scrib... scrib... mmmhhh, bueno a decir verdad la pareja Yoh-Anna es muy buena, pero... creo que el yaoi gana en mayoría de puntaje!!!, jajaja! genial la idea que mandaste!, por lo que noté tienes mucha imaginación (cosa que en mi cabeza escasa... U_U) y bueno, como dice el dicho (o frase... no sé.... 9_9) "la práctica hace la perfección"... así que, voy a tener que poner en marcha mis neuronas!!! jejeje, okay! muchas gracias por tu review!!!, guau! te gusta mucho el francés, no es así??? see you!!!  
  
Uuuuyyyy!!!... me encanta recibir reviews!!!! de verdad, muchísimas gracias!!!!!, espero que sigan mandando sus comentarios!!!, y ojalá salga todo bien!!! suerte!!! nos vemos! Fossilkat!  
  
PD: ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!!! AVISO QUE NO SÓLO HABRÁ UNA PAREJA!!! TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN, Y CREO QUE SERÍA REALMENTE BUENÍSIMO AGREGAR MÁS PAREJAS A ESTA HISTORIA!!! ASÍ QUE ESCUCHO OPINIONES!!! VAMOS!!! ANÍMENSE A COLABORAR CON ESTA "IDEOTA" JEJEJ... NOS VEMOS!!!!! Y MUCHA SUERTE! 


End file.
